Kat's Toy
by Pussykat 8
Summary: MOC- Lyta Alexander is a new mutant that Mags gets his hands on. But why is Remy mad at this? Read and find out... please R&R thanks babes!
1. Pussykat is spelled with a K

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any thing but Lyta Alexander.  
  
This story has my own character and so leave her alone I find out you us my character your in deep shit. This story is a Lyta and who ever I choose. It will bounce around for a while. On with the story...  
  
Kat's Toy  
  
In a metal room set a man at a metal desk waiting for his contact to come in. knock knock

"Yes come in." So a lady with skin of blue and red hair wearing a white dress with a skull belt.

"I have very good news Magneto."

"Well get on with it Mystique."

"Fine I will...Ok I have found a girl that could be a great part of your team."

"Yeah and what does she do?"

"A trained Thief and Assassin and knows many Martial Arts, but that is all I know of right now."

"Oh you and Gambit put together in one girl ummm this does sound good. I want you to take Gambit and Pyro to find her and grab her when she is sleeping then get Pyro to torch the place. You get them to go now why she is asleep."

"Yes sir." She leaves to let Magneto think on how good she would be in his group instead of Xavier's.  
  
While in her room....  
  
She sleeps in her room while Gambit sneaks in with Mystique to tranquilize her. While they can't see her face because of the covers.

"Gambit will uncover her."

"Wait Gambit we don't know how soundly she sleeps so leave her alone the dart will go through the covers a knock her out and when it does that just grab her and the covers so Pryo can finish the work." So she does what she just said and Gambit grabs her and leaves. Pryo finish the job. While they make there way home they get in the car and take her to the base.

"Gambit give her to me so I can take her to her room." Gambit gives the body to her and she takes the girl up to her room.  
  
Later in the Kitchen...  
  
"Man we didn't even get to see the sheila that sucks." Pyro sits on the counter eating Hot Fries.

"Gambit thinks she is probably so ugly that you can't see her face." While Gambit is leaning on the counter next to Pyro.

"Well boys I bet she is very pretty and they didn't want you guys all over her." The Russian Colossus sitting in the stool.  
  
While they all think about what she looks like....  
  
"Man what happened?"

"It is ok child we saved you from the burning building."

"Oh who are you?" As she sat up from the bed she was laying in.

"My name is Magneto I have a offer for you?"

"Ok I am listening"

"You work for me I will help you with your powers."

"I don't need help with my powers but if you pay me I will do it."

"I pay all of my workers."

"Deal"

"Ok good you will be meeting the others in 10 minutes so get dressed and we will meet in the war room."

"Ok fine with me." Magneto leaves and she goes over to her closes.

"Hum they know me pretty well." She puts on the black tube top that is black but the bottom half is fish net. Black leather pants and stiletto combat boots. And a black leather trench coat with no selves and top part hugs her body really good and the coat buttons at the top by her collar bone with a hood to go with. Last but not least a black spiked collar and dark purple eye shadow and blank eye liner to finish it all off. Walks out to meet her new team mates.  
  
In the war room....  
  
"So where is this new sheila? I want to meet her."

"Pryo wait she will be here in a second." Everyone was in the room. Gambit, Pryo, Colossus, Mystique, and Sabertooth. All of a sudden Sabertooth gets a sent and growls. While a girl with her hood on walks over to the table and sits on it.

"Hey Sabby didn't know you worked here. Guess what me too."

"Oh no Magneto you didn't."

"I didn't what?"

"Bring..."

"Yes he did thank you every much Sabby no hard feelings." She jumps off the table a walk over to Sabertooth. Take off the hood.

"See Sabby I have grown why can't you."

"Because what happened to you was not good and why are you here?"

"Well Magneto wants me duh I couldn't see why not." She walks over to the boys.

"Hi I am Lyta Alexander. Aka Pussykat spelled with a K."

"Oh I see Petey was right with his bet."

"What?"

"Oh nothing' belle, names Gambit but you can call moi Remy. Importe fois vous voulez a ai amusement demandent." He says with a wink. {any time you want to have fun ask}

"Navre je faire non aller pour homme like vous!" {sorry I do not go for guys like you.} Next she walks over to the red head.

"What's your name babe?"

"St. John wow sheila I know why they call you pussykat!"

"Oh no you don't"

"And what's your name hun?"

"Peter I think we will become good friends if you keep the cajun in his place like that."

"Thanks hun I will."

"So Mags you don't know my powers to well do ya?"

"No I don't know what your powers are just that you are the best of the best in thieving and assassin and also martial arts."

"Oh my you don't know much about me then."

"Well Belle why don't you show us."

"Ok but can we don't in training I work better under pressure."

"Ok then Lyta how about you verses John?"

"No I am sorry I need more work then that how about Sabby?"

"Sabertooth do you want to?"

"Sure because only I know her weaknesses."

"Hey but Sabby I know yours too."

"Ok you two lets go to the training room." They all follow Magneto to the training room. A lot like the Xavier's.

"Ok when ever your ready."


	2. A Hybrid? There is no such thing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lyta  
  
As soon as he said that they heard a scream and a blinding flash of light. Once the light had gone they all looked in shock of what they are seeing. A young girl changed from being in human form to a cat like form. With a tail moving back and forth, pointy ears, her eyes which where covered with sunglasses are now green on black with black slits (like a cat's eye) in the green. Her nails grew longer, when she growled and showed her teeth her canines grew longer too. Then the noticed her hair which was still under the hood that she didn't take off all the way at first. Was a beautiful red hair that would made Jean Grey jealous with blond bangs. Pyro was the first to recover her looks.

"Great another fur ball to clean up after. But I can see why the sheila picked pussykat." Then Sabertooth attacked her with a swipe of his claws which he missed because she flew up in the air and power kicked him and out like a light he went.

"DAMN!!!!"

"Well Lyta I can see why you are the best of the best. Even the boys have a hard time with creed but you took him down really quick?"

"Speaking of quick, Erik where is your son?"

"He should be back..."

"Ohheydad,ohhhhhh who is the new girl?"

"Name's Lyta Alexander aka Pussykat."

"Oh hello my name is Pietro aka Quicksilver." Lyta finally goes back to normal.

"Hey the belle has my eyes!!!!"

"I don't mine are green!!!!"

"Ok you two stop being pains."

"Fine but the femme must change her eyes like they were before she is trying to be like me."

"Sorry I can't that is the way I was born."  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Lyta is sleeping soundly in her room. Then a gust of wind goes though her room. Pietro holds a anklet in his hand. 'Let's see her get away from me now' He puts the anklet on her ankle. 'Father this best work' It makes a light hummm noise to know that it is working. Pietro grabs the sheets and pins her hands above her head. Slowly she wakes up.

"What the..." He ups his hand over her mouth, and starts to move his hand lower. She bites his hand and he starts to kiss her neck quickly. She sees the neck. 'It's calling me...' She bites him on the neck and start to suck his blood.

"What the hell AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She throws him off and Magneto and Mystique comes in and looks at him then at her trying to find out what the hell is going on. Then Sabertooth comes in.

"See Erik I told you she should not be here. She will get rid of us all with her thirst." Finally the rest come in.

"Oh the sheila bit him well I bet he deserved it mates."

"Lyta you best explain why my son is on the floor of your room with vampire bite marks on his neck?"

"Erik I think is best if we talk about this in the war room and out of our pjs and let her calm down."

"Yes Mystique you are right everyone in the war room in 10." Everyone leaves her room while she gets dressed.  
  
Before they get there....  
  
"All right Sabertooth tell me why you know so much of her?"

"Ok" They all sit down Mystique, Sabertooth, and Magneto to find out about this girl. (Now this is me in this story Sabertooth and Logan are about 30 so sorry about the no WWII thing I want to this all to fit so they have their healing factors but still age in this story)

"Ok I will start when I met her parents before she was born. See her mother was a vampire and her father was a mutant. Now with her mother they can marry vampires or humans but not mutants and with the mutant clan that her father was in he could only marry a mutant or human. And this was because they did not want to make the prophecy come true. A hybrid a half mutant half vampire. But her mother didn't know about her dad and verse versa. So they had her and when she was born her mother's side was looking for the bright green irises from the vampire side while the father was waiting for the black instead of white eye balls when they are first born and goes way once they are 1. But there was a problem her eyes were both green and black so they found out about each other and left the just born child on the streets. Well a group of alley cats saved her and let her stay with them until I found her when she was 5. Me and Logan were friends at that time helping all animal like mutants. So we helped her but didn't know about her vampire side until she turned 8 then it awoke. She feed on every one except for me and Logan. So we left her and never returned. So need less to say she feeds on people." Magneto was in awe. He could not believe it. Then everyone finally came in.

"Well I guess I have some explaining to do?"

"No you don't Victor has told us about your childhood..."

"But he don't know what happen from then till now."

"Go on."

"Well that was 10 years ago Victor because I am half vampire I don't need to feed anymore. I only bite to defend now because of your stupid son tried to rape me. I still have this stupid thing on my ankle that will not let me use my powers."

"Oh the power neutralizer. Here I can get that off for you." Magneto gets the thing off her ankle.

"On with my story...wait that is all I know."

"Ok we have work to do, now we want to let Lyta meet the enemy the X-men."  
  
Next chappie Pussykat verses Wolverine ohhhh can't wait. Oh and if you want me to add the next chapter the Review it ain't that hard to review. Come on I review for some of you people that write too.


End file.
